Baka
by Wolfbanekapu
Summary: One-shot between Ichigo and Rukia  Rukia's POV   first romance fic so bear with me


**Baka**

**Rukia's POV**

**Note: **_**One-shot**__ fic for Rukia/Ichigo coupling. If you don't like this pairing please go read something else. Though if you ask nicely I will do a one-shot for a pairing you like. Thanks!_

_/_

The idiot was late again, no surprise. He was always so slow, how annoying. A Hollow could attack at any moment now and he chooses to take his dear time. What bothers me even more is that I actually wait for him. Normally I would've gone off and let him catch up but no I've always waited here for him to come. Why? I don't know.

I sighed in slight frustration and cleared my head of those thoughts. Instead I let myself be patient until Ichigo came.

The night was quiet there didn't seem to be any signs of disruptions. For a minute I thought on heading back and going to sleep. Just as I was about to go he appeared. I rolled my eyes making sure the idiot saw my annoyance at waiting for him.

"What's up with you?" he said shooting me a cocky smirk.

I turned my back to him, "You were late again you can't keep doing that. What would've happened if there was a Hollow attacking right now?" I scolded.

"Jeez relax I'm here aren't I?"

"Whatever…"

Ichigo made a face, "Well if you don't want me to be late the least you could do is wake me up…"

"I would if it wasn't so hard to wake your ass up!" I protested and crossed my arms still reusing to look at him fully. "I wonder! Are all men so stubborn to wake up?"

He walked over to me and stood to my side. I could see that annoyed expression on his face, "Not my fault…besides I had to stay after school in detention…."

"Ha! serves a delinquent like you right!" I said with a smirk.

Ichigo frowned and backed away. He knew I wasn't really mad, I've gotten use to him being late after so many times. It was funny though, it annoyed me to wait but I always stayed here wait for him to come.

He apparently seemed to being thinking the same, "Hey Rukia if hate waiting for me so much then why do you wait?"

He was standing somewhere behind me I couldn't see his face. Though I could hear his voice, it had a strange tone in it I couldn't quite place it. I tensed up, he was asking for a reason why I stayed here waiting. Thing is I didn't know why I stay behind, Ichigo was fully capable of catching up with me if he needed to. So why do I sit here and wait if it irritates me so much? I simply don't know. Quietly I shrugged my shoulders without saying a word worried I might stumble over my words.

"Does that mean you don't know?" he asked, his voice sounded closer than before. I ignored the distance acting as if I didn't notice. "I think you know you just don't want to…"

My face turned red for a moment. There goes that tone of voice again, the way he sounded. What was it? His voice has never effected me like this before so what was it, what was it about his voice that made me feel so strange?

"Rukia look at me…"

His voice made me shudder, "Why?" I replied softly.

"Just look at me." I felt his hand grip my wrist and whirled me around to face him. "There's something I need to talk to you about…"

"Can't it wait?" I said pulling my wrist away.

His gaze on me harden, "No I think I have to tell you now."

"Fine." I said trying to sound irritated, "what is idiot and make it fast." Ichigo gave me a strange look that made me feel bad for the bitterness in my voice. My eyes dropped to look at the ground hoping that my face wasn't red.

"Rukia," Ichigo said in that tone of voice that made me shiver. H gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up so I was meeting his eyes, "Look at me." he said gently.

The minute I met those eyes I felt myself blushing. Standing there I suddenly felt like some stupid little girl who didn't know anything. I wanted to pull away but my mind and body were disagreeing with each other. My body longed for me to push away, for me to just walk away from him. However my mind wanted me to stay just to stand there and meet his eyes. "Ichigo?"

A small smile appeared, "You promise you won't run away when I tell you okay?"

"If it's something bad I might way my options." I said in almost a nervous whisper.

He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder while his other was still holding my chin. I winced at the touch. My body was screaming at me to push him away as my heart sped up. My mind screamed for me to stay. What was happening to me why was I reacting like this? Is it because I might possibly have feelings for him?

No…how could I, before I never felt this way for Ichigo. So why am I reacting now? It's impossible, there's no way I could ever like him as more than a friend.

"Hey Rukia…" Ichigo called me from my racing thoughts. I heard that strange tone in his voice again, "you're blushing." He said with a smirk.

"I…I am not." I stammered.

He pulled me closer to him, "You are you just don't know."

He was right. I could feel the heat on my cheeks, "So what." I said my tone turning sharp.

He sighed closing his eyes and dropped his head. I could tell he must've been frustrated with something. Was it me? Maybe I was getting him so irritated, but why what was I doing?

_ I'm pushing him away…_

I felt a little bad for hurting him, "Ichigo come on we have to go. We can't waste our time standing around here idiot what if there's a Hollow." I said as I made an attempt to step from his arms. I refused to give in to this situation right now. We were wasting time with this crap. He held me there, I couldn't leave.

Ichigo lifted his head and opened his meeting mine once more. He smirked, "How should I put this…" he leaned his face closer to mine, once again I felt my face heat up, "I think I've fallen in love with you." He said silently.

I was stunned, I couldn't hear my body nor my mind. For a moment I went blank. Did Ichigo really just say that? He watched me looking for my reaction.

"You don't mean that." I said shaking my head in denial.

"I do, I do mean it…"

"No you don't."I said hoping he was just kidding, that it was all a dumb joke just to get me to blush. No it wasn't I could tell from seeing the look in his eyes. He had really meant it, every word of it. Before I could say anything else against him…he kissed me. It was a gentle kiss on the lips, gentle and caring. I felt light-headed and confused, I couldn't move, I couldn't push away. Instead I seemed to be pulled closer unable to escape, having no will to escape.

Ichigo pulled away and gazed down at me gently, "I meant it when I said I've fallen in love with you."

I was wordless at the moment, I wanted to hit him, I wanted to yell at him. But I couldn't it was as if the ability to move had left me. I looked into his eyes and sighed, "You idiot…" I whispered before resting my head to his chest. His arms went around me holding me tightly to his body. "Yeah but I'm your idiot." He replied with a tone of amusement.

I rolled my eyes and closed them as I relaxed in his arms. _I've fallen in love with you too Ichigo…I've just been blind to my emotions all this time to even realize it. That I love you._


End file.
